She needed to be the evil for once before there could be the good
by same1113
Summary: If there is to ever be a chance for SwanQueen Emma must turn bad. (Based off some of the events that have happened in resent episodes of season 4) Eventually their will be SwanQueen and it will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Emma didn't know what to think of her relationship with Regina she had only ever had a best friend once Lilly… and that had ended badly and too soon. All she knew is that she wanted to protect and defend this woman till the cows came home. Emma didn't care what she did in her past all that matters is who she is now. She can find herself relating to Regina she understands her loneliness she understands her need to love and be loved but she also understands her pain but only to the existent of trying to relate with her own experiences of being parentless and spending years in the foster system around families who didn't care enough or cared too much but either way they were damaging and harmful environments enough to mess up a kid for life but Emma was still untainted yes she may have went to jail but She has never taken a life never felt the power or the rush to strike true fear and intimidation into peoples hearts no mind a whole fairytale realm. She would never know Regina on that level but if she did maybe the pieces would finally fit and something more could become of their relationship but to be honest Emma never thought of things like this how could she even consider the possibility when everyday something new big and bad practically strolled into town to ruin their happy endings. But the thing was Emma hasn't had her happy ending the only emotion she could muster for hook when he admitted she was his was guilt and pity a optimistic hope that maybe she could love him over time just enough to be happy. That's the thing about the savior she's happy to sacrifice, to save everyone else apart from herself because she didn't realize she needed saving or even wanted it she was so accustomed to trying to deal with what life handed her she was content just enough but maybe for once she should seek more. Maybe if someone was to intervene and give her a push in the WRONG direction.

Its safe to say Rumple was a cunning man with many tricks and plans. He wanted it all he wanted love and the power and why shouldn't he? Who decides that you can't? who dares tell him he can't? Rumble was so used to being dark and powerful he had a lot of issues with authority and not getting his way but do I really need to tell you that? No one knew all the pieces to his plan he would never let anyone finish the puzzle before the pieces were in place. Faced with the question of how do you turn someone dark there are a few solutions: make them seek revenge but for what?, hurt them?, or kill someone or something they love. Rumples trait of being able to read people is one of his finest qualities he prides himself on and as time went by he had noticed the stares, the 'team work', the conversations they had alone the way they would so easily come to each others rescue whether it be literally or verbally. Rumple had a theory and a lot of evidence to back it up he may as well test it out…

The wicked three now stand before a sleeping Regina in her vault. Maleficent and Cruella stand tall yet they do not know what they are going to do with her. Rumple glares down with that wicked grin he always wears when he knows he's close to winning. "It wont be long before the charming's realizes she's missing" Cruella announces.

"Yes that is the plan dearie."

"So why in gods name are we just standing around? We need to find the author"

maleficent replies.

"Patience I have a plan we are where we need to be for the time being. Stop questioning me I got you all here didn't I? " Rumple allows them to see the look of determination that carries on his face. The room falls silent. They would hate to admit but they waited obediently.

Back at the loft Emma walks back and forth trying to process all the information being handed to her by her parents. How do you process that you have the potential to be evil that she could have turned out evil. Yet she doesn't feel how she thinks she would feel. She feels shocked but in the pit of her gut there is a little glimpse of curiosity. What would her life have been like if she wasn't the savior this person her wants to sacrifice her happiness for everyone else but she doesn't want to have these thoughts these thoughts are dangerous. She quickly pushes these ideas to the back of her mind and joins everyone in the room once again. "So what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure what ever Rumple has planned I know myself and I would never let myself become that person." She knew how her parents would reply and she just wished for once they could truly trust and believe in her judgment without question.

"Hunny we can't underestimate Rumple we don't know what he's going to do but we can probably count on the fact he's going to use magic especially as now he has his dagger back."

"That's it! His dagger if we somehow find a way to steal the dagger we will not have to worry about him."

"Don't be silly love he probably has the dagger on him."

"Really? This is rumple now even with his crew he wouldn't risk carrying it on him when he can just summon it."

"Well there is that possibility but where would he hide the dagger?" David replied

"I think I know! It would be in the last place we would ever think to look." Hook looked up at the group with enthusiastic eyes and a smug smile. Emma soon replies, "Well lead the way."

Belle didn't know why she reminded working in gold's shop she had the library but she did like to imagine and try and document all the powerful objects in the shop that Rumple had collected over time. She was still trying to get over the fact she was tricked so easily and surprised she had been hurt again especially since she was trying to move on. The familiar sound of the hanging belling above the door went. Being on high alert she quickly grabs the nearest object hoping for the best and turns to meet the intruder. The shop door did say closed after all she had reason to be alarmed. Emma laughs "Whoa there put the put the snow globe down before you hurt someone."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to think especially after…"

"We know belle you need to stop beating yourself up about it anyone would of fallen for it." Anyway

"What brings you and well everyone else to the shop at this time?"

"No time to go into the details but where did you used to keep the dagger?"

"How do I know this is really you Hook?"

"Don't be silly dearie Emma and the charming's are here I'm pretty sure they would notice."

"I used to keep it where rumple kept it in the safe but why do you need to know that Rumple stole it back"

"That's the things we think he wanted us to believe he stole it back so he could hide it in plain sight knowing we wouldn't think to look there."

Belle proceeds to open the safe door and to her surprise she pulls out the dagger that was wrapped in an old dark grey cloth. The room feels less heavy now that the tension has been lifted they could finally stop Rumple or could they?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looks down carefully at the dagger she had never seen it up close and she couldn't imagine why Rumple would give up Belle For this for power but she did wonder what it would be like to be as powerful as Rumple what would she do in his shoes? Emma carefully picks up the dagger with both hands.

Back in the vault. "Its time to leave my dearies."

"Where to now?" Cruella replies.

"Why off to my shop of course."

It wasn't long before the wicked three made it to the shop.

"I would put that down If I was you its not a toy."

"Yes I bet you would love for me to put this down" Emma smugly replies.

"Okay then what do you actually plan to do with that?"

"Wait where's Regina?" The charming's were thinking it but Emma was the only one to ask. Rumple then freezes the room it's just him and Emma now.

"Well dear lets just say she's having a nice sleep"

"You put her under the sleeping curse? Give me one reason not to use this dagger against you?"

"Have you ever noticed the way you look at Regina? Because I have. You wouldn't dare hurt me when I can so easily hurt her instead of you."

"Why would you do that? This is between me and you right now"

"Because savior she is your weakness you're just too arrogant and stupid to realize why." At this point Emma had enough she was angry and also confused she just hoped Regina was ok. God rumple knew how to push her buttons and he was getting on her last nerve. "You do forget I 'am the one holding the dagger"

"A lot of good that dagger will do because I have this" Rumple pulls out a identical dagger. "Now dearie, which is the real? Are you willing to risk it?" Emma tries to remain from looking dumbfounded. Rumple continues to laugh and approach Emma he's so close to her now. He then proceeds to whispers, "So what are you going to do now savior? " Emma didn't know what to do she could only think of Regina and how everyone's happy endings would soon be ruined if Rumple continued on like this before Emma couldnt think her magic began to admit from her she quick brought Rumple into what looked like a hug taking rumple by surprise until he finally realized what was going on before it was too late. Rumple pulls back and sees the dagger sticking out of his stomach. He then begins to laugh hysterically. "Why are you laughing? I just stabbed you".

"That is why I'm laughing the savior tried to kill me." Emma still didn't quite get the situation. "Let me explain it in simpler words my job is done and now your heart is black it will slowly take over until all that remain is a beautiful black heart. Till then we will meet again and hopefully you will be more yourself" Rumble release another stomach churning laugh before leaving with the wicked three and unfreezing the room leaving the bloody dagger in Emma's hands.


End file.
